


A Man. Respected, Admired, Loved.

by AugustStories



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Family, Friendship, In a way, Kid Fic, Other Characters Are Mentioned, Parabatai Bond, Post-Episode: s03e10 Erchomai, Protective Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 00:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustStories/pseuds/AugustStories
Summary: The war against Jonathan is won and Shadowhunters and Downworlders come together to celebrate the newfound peace.And friends and family remember how it could have not happened without Alec.





	A Man. Respected, Admired, Loved.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jaydeemz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaydeemz/gifts).



> Written for a very very dear friend for christmas. 
> 
> I don't know the books, just went with show canon and went wild with ideas after the 3A finale.

**A Man. Respected, Admired, Loved.**

 

"Alec!"

 

"Hey, Lightwood, come over here a second!"

 

"Alec, you gotta come see this!"

 

"Where is my favourite Shadowhunter?"

 

\--

 

There were sometimes still moments where Jace felt like having stepped into a universe that was too foreign and too strange to really settle in his mind and soul. It wasn't the peace between the Shadowhunters and the Downworlders that was steadily growing now, growing more stable with every day, it was that Alec stood in the center of everything.

 

Almost a decade Jace had known his brother now and if there had ever been one thing he was sure to say about Alec Lightwood than that Alec preferred the sidelines, the background. He was a born leader but someone who didn't like the limelight, didn't like the attention and the drama that came with it.

 

Alec made the decisions in the shadows and Jace was the one smiling bright in the aftermath.

 

It had worked so effortlessly for them for years.

 

But now things were changing and it was Jace who was struggling to keep up while Alec was the one smiling and being so at ease.

 

So at ease in a club filled with a huge crowd of people, Downworlders and Shadowhunters alike, only a year ago or even less, an occasion like this would have had Alec's hackles right up to his neck and him stating his desire to leave about every five minutes while he resolutely would have refused to mingle.

 

Now it was Jace who stood at the bar, on the sidelines, watching his parabatai flush but smile while talking with Raphael, children taking their turn to demand to be held, though a little blue haired warlock was the one most seen upon Alec's hip. People kept on coming over to him while these celebrations of the end of Valentine's Second Rebellion started really up.

 

Magnus had organised something in the late afternoon hours in Pandemonium, with winter just upon them, it had been dark enough for the vampires to head out. Magnus' organising talent but clearly Alec's idea, and it turned Jace's head into a spin still to have such thoughts.

 

He saw how Raphael excused himself to go over to where Maia and Simon were talking with some people Jace didn't know, Alec took his chance and set his charge back on the ground before getting down on one knee. He ruffled the blue hair of the young girl, Madzie leaning against his side and whispering something in his ear while Alec himself talked to the two werewolf boys who had been following him all afternoon already, ever since Jace had arrived with him hours ago.

 

That part at least wasn't new, Alec had always been drawn to children and they had loved, never demanding, never judging, he had always been able to be just himself with them. Here and now, Alec was relaxed around everyone, casual conversation falling from his lips without any stress, this Alec here was happy.

 

Proven again when Alec let Madzie climb upon his back, arms tight around his neck while he picked up the blue haired toddler girl again, still speaking with both boys as he straightened up again. He caught Jace's eyes for a short moment and gave him a grin before he was pulled to the right by one of the children, busy but happy.

 

And Jace watched him.

 

He had been worried during the war, about a lot of things of course but about Alec especially, his parabatai had taken so much responsibility onto his shoulders, taken everything to heart and found himself guilty for losses or problems that he really hadn't been able to be blamed for. And nobody had, never, not even when lives had been lost on both sides because Alec's plans had worked out but the enemy had just been that much more brutal than they had imagined.

 

Tempers had risen again and again. The wolves lashes out against the vampires, the vampires lost their cool aganst the wolves. The warlocks snapped at shadowhunters, shadowhunters got too stubborn and aloof with the downworlders.

 

But no one ever raised their voice against Alec, no one spoke up against him during the war or doubted or second-guessed his decisons.

 

Both sides had trusted Alec.

 

And Jace's parabatai had not taken it for granted for a second, has respected the trust and given back full heartedly. He had listened to the troubles and worries of both sides and acted accordingly without ever losing side of what was at stake.

 

That he had managed to sleep and eat while doing so was mostly due to Magnus and Jace interfering when it got too bad.

 

In the end, they had won.

 

And after some days of grieving their losses and nursing their injuries, they had now come together to celebrate.

 

"Well, that's not a sight I would have expected to see," Magnus' voice drew Jace out of his thoughts as the warlock stopped next to him at the bar. "Jace Herondale keeping himself on the sidelines at a party." Magnus chuckled and picked up one of the more fuzzy looking drinks, Jace preferred to stick to Coke for now.

"You're here, too, aren't you?" Jace held against it and glanced over to Alec's boyfriend, "Wasn't there a sentence about 'the center of the party is wherever I am' at some point?"

 

Magnus rolled his eyes and the glass in his right hand, eye set to view the crowd, Jace was surprised to not see Max glued to the warlock's hip for once, his little brother had been non-stop firing off questions at Magnus all day already. A quick survey of the hall showed him Max with Izzy now though, both of them talking to the Seelie Queen and Melliorn.

 

"Contrary to you, I am the one throwing the party and I need an overview to see if things are going great." Magnus explained his presence, watching the crowd just like Jace did and when Jace saw him smile out of the corner of his eyes, he knew Magnus' eyes had found Alec. The children had lured him to the back where the couches stood, toys and drawing stuff had been laid out there and Jace knew that Clary was itching to sit down and draw something but too many people wanted to talk with her.

 

It was good to see Alec sit for once, a stamina rule went long ways and he knew that Magnus had made sure that Alec got some real rest in the last days but his parabatai still looked tired and too thin for Jace's taste. Madzie had for once not claimed his entire attention, content to draw, instead it was the little toddler girl who impressed Alec with sparks flying from her fingers while the boys dug around in a box of toys.

 

"None of this would have been possible without him, you know," Magnus said quietly after a moment of observing his boyfriend stare in awe as he was entertained by a girl who couldn't be older than three. "He brought both sides together, knocked heads straight until both sides saw what really counted and that pettiness brought no one anywhere. This is Alec's victory most of all."

 

"You had a role to play in it, too."

 

"I do, I won't deny it but Alec is the one who never lost his patience and his goal. I would have flipped out dozens of times if I had been the one standing on top of everything. No, I was glad to take a step back this time, to keep an eye on the warlocks and their needs, and keep an eye on Alexander which I am still doing because he still needs a lot of sleep." Magnus pointed out and Jace nodded.

 

"Not gonna argue with you there."

 

"So what has you standing here all alone then?" Magnus didn't let up, turning back to look over Jace, "Trouble in paradise?" He guessed but Jace shook his head, looking over to where Clary was now laughing with Luke and Maryse.

"No, everything is fine, just wanted a moment to take it all in, you know. Really let it settle in that we won, that it's over." Jace explained and Magnus sent him an understanding look.

 

Jonathan was dead.

 

Again.

 

But this time Alec had made sure there was no coming back from it for them ever, and Jace had no idea just whatever had been going on there with an actual Prince of Hell – and Magnus' father at that – and his parabatai and he wasn't planning on asking anytime soon, he was too glad that Jonathan was nothing but ashes now, burned by hellfire of all things, his soul trapped in Edom forever.

 

"Don't watch too long, might get too depressing. And don't think too hard either, otherwise you'll end up wanting to go to Edom, too." Magnus gave him in advice still and then called out to some friends of his, disappearing back into the crowd.

 

\--

 

_Edom._

 

_Alec twirled a pen in his fingers while staring at the thick old tomb he had resting on top of his desk in the office at the far end of the corridor. The office of the Head of the Institute. Leader of the New York Shadowhunters. Protector of mundanes in the greater New York area._

 

_Tired eyes were set upon the old worn book, mission reports forgotten where they rested still on the table right below his hands, patrol was important and reconnaissance needed to gain the upper hand but Alec already knew that these reports would give him nothing. Just like those from the last weeks had._

 

_They desperately needed new paths._

 

_New ideas._

 

_Too many innocents had already paid with their lives._

 

_He shouldn't even be sitting there, contemplating this, not with a recent loss still so hard on his mind. Sandrine Dumas might have only been a mundane in the eyes of most other Shadowhunters but Alec had come to see her as a friend since basically the moment they had been introduced by Magnus._

 

_The woman had been a soldier for near a decade, fighting in wars and battles in the mundane world, she had been a fighter when she had fallen in bed with a handsome man in a Syrian town, not knowing that he had been a Greater Demon glamorized to fetch himself a mundane woman to breed with. Alec had found an understanding soul in Sandrine, she had been of an equal mindset with him, a leader, a soldier, and he was missing her now._

 

_By the time warlock Stephane Alendre caught up to Syria in his hunt for Azazel, it was too late and Sandrine was with child. Stephane abandoned his hunt for Azazel and instead shifted his strength to taking care of Sandrine, they returned to the US and fell in love before her daughter was even born._

 

_And now Sandrine was dead, killed by Jonathan's men and a girl of only two had lost her mother._

 

_They needed to do something before even more children lost their parents._

 

_Hence, Edom._

 

_Finally giving up on the reports for good, Alec dropped the pen and instead reached for the book and scrolls that Magnus had gotten from Brother Zachariah to help against Lilith. Alec knew who the man was, had known it even before Magnus had first talked about him, contrary to his siblings he had always listened in lessons about history._

 

_Scrolling through the book until he reached the page about Asmodeus, he let those dark thoughts from sleepless nights rise up again. Lying in bed, Magnus asleep in his arms, powerless magicless Magnus in his arms, vulnerable suddenly and more enemies out there than ever. And no one having any idea if they could ever get his magic back, not with measures from their dimension anyway._

 

_Edom._

 

_That was where the problem laid. Where Magnus' magic laid. In Asmodeus' grasp._

 

_"I hope you're not thinking of doing something stupid."_

 

_Alec looked up at the sound of Underhill's voice, Philip was leaning against the open door, arms crossed over his chest, holding another stack of papers. Alec sighed and dragged a hand down his face, they had long since become friends since that embarassing moment in the Hunter's Moon, and Philip had become his quasi right hand man in the Institute._

 

_"Actually, I'm thinking of doing something really utterly stupid. Idiotic and potentially suicidal even." Alec explained and then heard how Philip closed the door and then walked over to sink down into one of the chairs in front of the desk. "But it's a move that I think could change things for the better." He glanced over to his Chief of Security with a grimace on his face, he knew the other man had caught up to his train of thought._

 

_"Good luck getting your family to see it like that." Philip pointed out and Alec straightened up again, despite the comment that had seemingly nothing to do with the actual topic, Alec could see that his friend understood and was willing to hear him out._

_"We need Magnus' magic back. We need the Downworlders united with us against Jonathan." Alec pointed out unnecessarily and leaned back agains his chair, heart pounding in his chest because there was a decision coming, a decision that scared him, a decision that he knew was the right one, "I can do it. I can achieve both if I go to Edom."_

 

_"If you go to Asmodeus."_

 

_\--_

 

Alec set the beer bottles down on the high table and smiled when Philip looked over to him where he had previously been watching the crowd.

 

"What's the occasion?" He wanted to know and Alec laughed, feeling so happily loose and free, looking over to where Madzie and Julie were chasing each other around Raphael's and Magnus' legs. "Thought this was all a grand event to celebrate our victory."

"Well, that's the big event," Alec explained with a chuckle and pushed the second bottle towards Philip until he took it, "The small ones are just cramped into it for convenience's sake. I would have made my rounds more privately but I fear Magnus is very insistent on my catching up on all my lost sleep in just one month."

 

They both shared a laugh and then opened the bottles but Alec kept Philip from drinking just yet.

 

"I wanted to thank you. For a lot, and I know I've said 'thank you' probably a dozen times before already but it needs to be said again. Your support...your friendship, it really means a lot to me." Alec made clear, thinking back to the many times Underhill had so easily had his back and kept the Institute running on a day to day basis while Alec had worked on building alliances. "We both know how alone shadowhunters like us can feel and I never had anyone outside my family to stand up for me, and even with Magnus, that was different." He knew even more that the older man had been even more alone, not even a family around to give strength.

 

"I did what was right, what everyone should have done."

 

"Yeah but not everyone would have, that's the difference. I would have had a much harder time without you helping and I need to thank you for that again. As well as for what you did in that alley." It had almost become a kind of way for people to speak about it, Alec had just joined in, no one called it the day that Alec nearly died, no one called it the fight between Alec and a possessed Jace, it was just that alley.

 

Philip turned serious, blue eyes narrowing slightly, face shifting into a frown.

 

"Do you wanna tell me that you doubt any of the other women or men under your command would have come to your help?" Philip wanted to know and Alec cringed, it wasn't like he held any active memories of clear status over that time, everything after Jace had taken off to help Clary and Simon was hazy at best. It were the others who had later told him just how he had been saved and how he had managed to hang on long enough to be brought to the Institute, and how many people it had taken.

 

Magnus, Philip, his mother, Catarina, Stephane, Brother Zachariah.

 

"They would have tried to save the Head of their Institute, not their friend, small difference again. And you stood with me when the fallout of that day brought the Clave down on us. Something we handled without losing sight of what battle really counted. I think we could set something in motion if we join forces at the Institute. Officially." Alec explained calmly and watched with amusement how Philip's face turned from concerned to confused.

 

"What are you talking about?"

 

"I'm talking about you officially becoming my right hand man at the Institute. First Lieutenant to the Head of the New York Institute." Alec finally got down to the proposal he had wanted to make and Philip blinked at him.

"What about Jace?" He asked in some kind of reflex instinct that showed Alec only once more that he had chosen right.

 

"Jace is a soldier, a warrior. He's not one for politics and sure as hells not one for diplomacy. Jace fights with a blade, not at a table but you can. You've already been acting Head of the Institute this last week, and you're going to remain so for at least another month." Alec recalled their current situation, "I couldn't imagine anyone better for the job."

 

"I'm honored." Philip choked out after a moment of stunned silence and when Alec held out a hand he shook it with a grateful smile, and then the beers got finally opened and they clinked bottles to this new partnership. "This doesn't mean I have to deal with your siblings in the future if you decide to do something monumentally dangerous again, does it?"

 

Alec threw his head back laughing.

 

_\--_

 

_Alec knew his decision hadn't been met with enthusiam and he hadn't expected it at all, of course not, it wasn't every day you chose to go to Edom to win a war. Underhill had his back where the Institute was concerned and Alec knew he could rely on Philip to keep them from falling apart, the people respected him._

 

_Less surprising, it were Jace and Magnus who had protested the most but he had let them rage and rant and then explained again and again on why he needed to do it. Why he wanted to do what he thought to be their one last chance on pulling a move the enemy wasn't expecting. And most importantly on why he needed to do it alone._

 

_With his family not agreeing to his plans but at least accepting that he was going to go through with it whether or not they have their blessing, with Magnus most importantly having understood and accepted it, all Alec had still needed was a warlock to create a portal to Edom for him. In a not at all shocking move Lorenzo had forbidden each and all warlocks under his 'protection' to partake in such 'follies', stupid incessive prick that he was, and Alec had waved off offers from those few warlocks who were still so incredibly loyal to Magnus that even the High Warlock's orders could be overlooked in their eyes._

 

_But Alec didn't want to leave more chaos and unrest behind than they already had._

 

_Thankfully Stephane had turned up at the Institute, little Julie left behind with Catarina and Madzie for the time being, and had in no uncertain terms explained to Alec that he was a guest in New York and wasn't standing under the orders of any High Warlock anywhere._

 

_And now here they were, in the abandoned warehouse that had once been a warlock sanctuary but was now only rubble anymore. Jace standing off to the side, scowling. Clary and Izzy close together, leaning on each other, Simon hovering at their side. His mother and Luke had chosen not to come, and Alec had forbidden Max from coming along. His youngest brother was safe in Mumbai and he would remain there until this war was over, whether Alec returned or not._

 

_Magnus stood closest to him and Alec hated that he couldn't have pushed this off until Raphael had returned from Mexico but they couldn't waste time anymore. Over by the pentagram circle, Stephane was patiently waiting, Alec hoped that Magnus wouldn't be angry for long at him to have indulged Alec's wish. Stephane would need Magnus in the future when Julie truly grew into her powers as the daughter of a Prince of Hell._

 

_"It's time." He said and hugged his sister tight when she came forward, "Look after Ma, okay? And keep your head up, I know that Raphael and you have issues but Magnus will need him now." He told her quietly and then they pulled apart again, Izzy nodded, tears in her eyes._

 

_Clary was next._

 

_"Stay strong, alright?" He whispered down at her while she hugged him, they had come a long way since Jace had returned to them, "We'll bring him down." Clary nodded and they pulled apart again, keeping her at arm's length, Alec chanced a glance over to his parabatai, "Keep an eye on Jace for me, be there for him."  
"I will, don't worry about us." Clary told him and touched his arm one last time before walking back to stand at Izzy's side. He shook hands with Simon and the fledgling promised on his own to look after the girls, wrapping an arm each around them when Alec made some steps towards Jace._

 

_Each step that he took though, Jace took one back._

 

_"Don't do this to me." Alec pleaded with him quietly but Jace shook his head, looking down at the ground, Alec could feel his pain over the bond, it had finally healed back to how it had once been and it ripped him apart to know that he was putting so much distance between them again._

_"So don't go," Jace gritted out between his teeth, voice heave and loaded, "Or at least take me with you but don't go alone."_

_  
"Jace..."_

_  
"I understand why you want to do it...why you have to do it...but why alone? Why can't I come with you, Alec?" Jace was begging and his hands were shaking again and maybe it had been months since he had been freed from the possession but he was nowhere near to being okay and Alec took a deep breath._

_"You know why I can't let you come with me." Namely Lilith having freedom in Edom still, they couldn't control her down there and Alec couldn't stomach the thought of Jace falling once more under her whip, "Jace, please..." And he stretched out a hand._

 

_"I'm not saying goodbye to you. Never."_

_  
"Then at least say until later."_

__  
Jace closed his eyes for a few seconds but Alec's stomach stopped rolling when his brother came over and pulled him into a rough hug. Alec held onto him, hand at the back of Jace's head. "I'll come back, I swear, Jace. I'm not leaving you alone." Not again. Never again. Not after Jace had died and been revived, not after Alec had nearly died twice.  
"What's the orders then, brother?" Jace whispered against his neck and Alec ignored the wetness he felt against his skin.

 

_"Help Underhill, make sure they are not giving him a too hard time. Be careful when going out, don't take risks. Look out for Ma, Izzy and Clary. And yourself. When I come back I need you in top condition to win this war." Alec rattled it down and closed his own eyes for a moment to keep it together. Jace nodded and then they clung to each other for another long before Jace walked over to stand with the others and Alec stepped back over to Magnus._

 

_Magnus smiled at him, all sad but understanding eyes, "I hate this," he said as he reached for Alec's hands, holding on tight, "I really hate this."_

_"I know," Alec began and reached up to cradle Magnus' face with one hand while pulling him closer with the other arm, "I love you. I love you so much and that is why I am doing this, part of why I am doing this." He reminded Magnus once more, they had already talked the entire last nights._

_"You're gonna make it back." Magnus whispered as he pushed himself up to steal a frantic kiss, Alec's mind flashed back to that moment months ago where he had pleaded with those words, terrified right out of his mind when their positions had been exchanged. He smiled and chose the same words Magnus had told him back then while looking deep into the eyes of the man he loved._

 

_"Why wouldn't I? Look what I have waiting for me."  
_

_One last kiss, Alec pushed as much into it as he could before pulling away from Magnus, reluctantly letting go of him, "Keep to the Institute or Catarina until Raphael arrives, please be safe."  
"I will, Alexander." Magnus promised and Alec was glad to see Jace step up to Magnus' side, a true friendship had bloomed there since Magnus had given up his magic to free Jace, Alec had enjoyed every moment of it so far._

 

_He took another deep breath and then walked to stand in the center of the Pentagram, back turned towards his family and friends on purpose. He knew it would hurt, he didn't want them to see a grimace of pure pain as the last sight of him for a while. He wasn't thinking about the other possibility, wasn't spending a single ounce of energy on imagining that this could be the end._

 

_Stephane met his eyes and then nodded, slowly beginning the spell chant, hands coming up._

 

_"I'll come back." Alec said once more, loud and clear as the flames began to sproud from the Pentagram, "I'll come back and I want everything to be in the same order as it is now. Don't cause any more chaos. And take care of each other."_

 

_The flames swelled up and he closed his eyes, gritted his teeth against the pain and then it went dark._

 

\--

 

Izzy grinned over the children and their wild chases throughout the room, she thanked nephilim reflexes that it was still no problem to balance two drinks through their games without spilling anything. It would certainly be a nightmare to drop O-negative all over her dress, she could gladly do without it, seriously.

 

"Here," she said when she had reached Raphael again and he watched her outstretched hand for a moment before hesitantly taking the glass offered to him, "I didn't poison it." Izzy smiled and Raphael's left eyebrow ticked up, "I swear, if I had any intention to poison you I wouldn't do it right under Magnus' and Alec's noses, they'd be too disappointed." Raphael snorted and still took a long sip of his blood, Izzy enjoyed her cocktail.

 

"Does that mean I'd have to keep to Magnus' coat tails to remain unpoisoned?" Raphael wanted to know when they had set their glasses down on a table again, his eyes on her and his tone a mix of joking and dead serious. "Alec asked me last night if I am staying and I know that Magnus is wondering as well." Izzy pondered over that for a moment, she knew that Magnus had been glad to have Raphael around in the weeks without his powers and without Alec, Izzy had been too busy fighting legions of demons to even think about his presence.

 

They hadn't come face to face again until after Alec had returned and Raphael had staid to fight with them against Jonathan and his army. And even then everything had been so focused on the fight, she hadn't had the time to think about Raphael and betrayal and crimes.

 

"What did you tell Alec?" Izzy asked the vampire standing next to her, despite everything the vampires of New York had flocked back around him like moths to the light. The DuMort clan needed him, so much had been obvious. She looked out towards her brother who was talking with Catarina and another warlock while Madzie and little Julie giggled at their feet, her brother looked so happy.

 

"I told him that it wasn't my decision to make." He reminded her gently and Izzy looked back to him, saw Jace watching them from across the dancefloor. Raphael was changed, he was no longer this obsessed and still half nephilim blood addicted vampire she had chased from New York on threat of getting the Clave involved. What he had done had been cruel and the woman she had been before this war, she had deemed it unforgivable.

 

The woman she was now, the shadowhunter who had despite all odds come out of this war alive and still kicking, that woman had seen things that had truly been horrifying.

 

Raphael's crimes weren't forgotten but they paled into near nothingness compared to what Jonathan and his minions had done.

 

"I'm not going to chase you away again," Izzy had lost too many friends in the last year to do so, maybe she would never be able to forgive him for what he had done but he knew her, he understood her and she wanted him as a friend again. Raphael smiled at her, thankful.

"It means a lot, and I promise you I learned from my mistakes. I truly did," he promised her and Izzy smiled back at him, a hand coming up to frame his face on one side for a short moment.

 

"Welcome home."

 

Raphael chuckled, took her raised hand in his and then pressed a kiss to her knuckles before excusing himself as three vampires approached them from the left. Izzy rolled her eyes and picked up her drink, intent on seeking out the brother she wouldn't have expected to isolate himself on this night.

 

Her path got derailed though when the pitter-patter of small feet came barelling over to her, calling "Izzy, Izzy, Izzy" loudly. She laughed and set her glass down on the closest secure looking surface before she crouched down, catching Madzie and then Julie in her arms, both of them immediately talking over each other and demanding braids.

 

Izzy stroked a hand over their heads and sought out Jace in the crowd again, found him talking with Simon just then, maybe he could wait a moment longer for sisterly intervention, these little girls had gone through hell as well.

 

\--

 

_When Underhill jumped away from his station and bolted down the main corridor, Izzy immediately knew that something was terribly wrong and she only exchanged a brief look with Jace before both of them were running after Alec's Chief of Security. Whatever she had expected though, it wasn't the sight of her brother stumbling through the front entrance, his shirt soaked with blood, ash and dirt on his face, some strands of hair singed on the left side of his head._

 

_And more importantly..._

 

_A crying toddler wrapped in his jacket and carried in his arms, her beautiful face showing drops of blood. And Madzie clutching onto Alec's pant leg, wide eyes terrified._

 

_"...and blankets, my office." Alec was telling Underhill when Izzy and Jace reached him, Alec's arms were holding tightly onto the crying girl in his arms while his eyes kept on flickering down to Madzie as if to make double sure she was still there. "Ask around if we can somehow get some clothes for them to change into. Something warm to drink and I need a Silent Brother to..."_

 

_"Alec," Underhill stopped him and set a hand upon Alec's shoulder, stopping the frantic outpour of words, "I got it." And he took off again._

_"What happened?" Jace wanted to know, crowding close to his parabatai, Izzy knew that both of them were still reeling from some kind of grown up separation anxiety, Jace more than Alec understandably enough._

 

_"Lorenzo's stupid gathering," Alec gritted out between his teeth and Izzy could see how much he was barely able to keep it together, it must have been terrible, "Jonathan send a whole army of demons." As he was explaining in a tired voice what had happened, Jace crouched down and held out a hand for Madzie, coaxing her gently away from their brother until he could pick her up, she didn't spot blood like the little one did but ash was all over her hair._

 

_"Magnus? Catarina?" Izzy wanted to know, reaching out to take her brother by the elbow to slowly lead him to the side corridor so they could get to the back of the Institute and his office. Alec sighed, rocking his little charge as he went._

_"Shaken but okay. They'll come here after they took care of the others, considering that Lorenzo feels too important for it...and..." Alec swallowed heavily and briefly closed his eyes as they were surrounded by the quieter side corridor, Jace following after them with Madzie, "They will bring Stephane's body..."_

 

_"Oh, no."_

 

_Alec's face shuttered in pain and torment and Izzy's heart broke, she hadn't know her brother's and Magnus' warlock friend that well but he had been kind and helpful, and he had been the only family left to this beautiful little girl. "He helped us, and the warlocks are in chaos right now. I want him to be prepared for a burial in honor, not in haste."_

 

_"I'll see to it, don't worry, brother."_

 

_"Alec, I'm so sorry, man." Jace spoke up from behind as they all stepped into Alec's office, Izzy closed the door until Underhill arrived with whatever Alec had asked him to get aside from blankets. Alec walked over to the couch and his exhaustion had to be bad when he just sat down on it, blood, dirt and ash and all. He dropped his face into the blue hair of the little girl who was holding onto him while quietly sobbing._

 

_"It was terrible," her brother admitted quietly after a short moment of silence, Jace set Madzie down on the couch next to him, the little girl quickly grabbed Alec's now free right hand._

_"We're gonna make him pay." Jace swore and Alec nodded, both of them locking eyes for a moment, "Is there anything we can do?"_

_"Ask around who might be willing to go out. See if the warlocks want some help or just someone patrolling the area to assure they can mourn in peace and safety." Alec told him and Jace patted his shoulder before jogging from the room. "Iz, can you get Madzie cleaned up and into just something to wear until Catarina comes back. I just need a moment."_

 

_"Of course."_

 

_A good hour later, both girls were clean and dressed in clothes that a shadowhunter from the Archives had quickly gotten from home. Alec had taken a shower and changed clothes as well. Brother Zachariah had arrived and looked all three of them over but found nothing aside from some bruising and a cut on Alec that an iratze could take care of._

 

_Jace returned to the Institute with Magnus and Catarina in tow just as little Julie and Madzie had fallen asleep on the couch, Alec sitting on the ground in front of them, holding a small hand in both of his own hands._

 

_"What now?" Izzy asked into the round after Magnus had embraced Alec and Catarina had sat down in an armchair, completely exhausted and worn out with grief and pain._

_"Now," Alec began without looking away from either warlock child and Izzy wondered about what he was truly seeing, "We stop defending and start attacking." Her brother decided and his voice was different, something was different as he exchanged a long look with Magnus and then looked over to Underhill and Jace who were both leaning against Alec's desk. "Philip, demand a meeting for us with Aline in Alicante. I want an army, she can give me one. Jace, write Clary a fire message, she needs to come back. I'll call in a cabinet meeting tomorrow, passive waiting is over."_

 

_"What does that all mean, brother?"_

 

_"It means, now we have war."_

 

\--

 

"Magnus!"

 

He turned around mid-laugh where he had left Clary behind with her friends from Alicante, still amused over their overall giggleness, he had always known that a little bit of booze brought even the coldest Shadowhunter to take a backseat. He smiled when he saw Maryse and Luke leaning against the bar counter where he had left Jace behind a good while ago, the blond was nowhere to be seen now.

 

Maybe he had finally chosen to join the party or someone had dragged him.

 

"I hope you are enjoying yourselves," he greeted Alec's mother and the alpha wolf, Maryse looked splendid in her blue dress, Luke still a little peckish from his wounds. There was only so much warlock healing could do for demonic wounds on downworlders, some things needed to come back on their own, like strength and stamina.

 

"It's a wonderful night," Maryse answered him with a bright smile, her eyes shining for a moment and Magnus wouldn't need to follow her line of sight to know that she had her eyes locked on Alec and the children. He could sparsely look anywhere else, too. It was everything he never knew he wanted so much before, a loved one and a little one. Two years ago, Magnus had been alone, the real him only known by a handful of close friends, and now he was fulfilled in his own skin, no more acts, just himself, he had friends, he had family.

 

He had his own little family.

 

"How is he holding up?" Luke ripped him out of his thoughts gently and Magnus looked up at him, conjured himself a cocktail to hold in his hand, he knew of whom Luke was talking of course.

"He still needs a lot of sleep but he is good. He's happy, right down to the bones. I can see that and Jace can feel it," Magnus explained and sought out Alec's face for just a brief moment in the crowd, his love was talking to Meliorn, Genna's twins on either side of him like pin sized bodyguards.

 

"That makes me glad," Maryse mentioned and briefly leaned against him, Magnus softly knocked their shoulders together, "He had such frightening headspaces during the war, worse than I had ever known from Robert. I am very happy he gives himself this break now, he needs it to work through this." Magnus agreed wholeheartedly, he had a whole relax program planned out, not stress would come to both of them in the next month.

 

Peace and happiness.

 

And if he had to sweep Alec, and Julie of course, away to Fidji for it to happen, then so be it.

 

They had peace and New York could do without Alec Lightwood and Magnus Bane for one month without burning to the ground or falling prey to legions of demons, or rivalries between downworlders.

 

"I hope you're going to let yourself breathe, too," Magnus turned the topic onto Luke who rolled his eyes but also pulled Maryse to his side, they had gotten closer still, united in the worry for the grown girls and boys they called their children in the last year.

"I will, don't worry. I know that even the alpha powers cannot heal me from this over night," Luke assured him and they slipped into some gossip over Maryse's mundane neighbours.

 

\--

 

_Subconsciously chasing after warmth and the comfort of hearing a loved one's heartbeat and breaths was one of Magnus' favourite things about sleeping in bed with someone else. Also reason number one of waking up in the middle of the night when rolling to one's side brought only cold and emptiness in a bed that was too big all alone._

 

_Blinking open his eyes, Magnus let his sight adjust to the darkness of the bedroom, gaze trained down on the empty side of the bed where a Alec shaped hole was gaping in his night routine. Frowning he glanced over to the bathroom door but it was half open as always, no light on, sitting up in bed he let the blanket slip down slightly._

 

_"Alexander?"_

 

_His call wasn't met with any answer and Magnus should have known this was to happen at some point in these times. As loving as Alec had been during dinner and as willing to be taken home instead of doing another all-nighter at the Institute, his shoulders hadn't even untensed when they had went to bed._

 

_Sleepless nights then._

 

_Sighing, Magnus swung himself out of bed and quietly walked into the hallway and then down to the living room. He found a empty cup of tea in the kitchen, the mug still faintly warm but the couches were empty of his favourite shadowhunter, though books showed that Alec had been here recently as well._

 

_He finally found Alec sitting on the firestairs outside on the balcony, and didn't that bring back memories of what felt like times long ago but had in fact only been months. The fingers on Alec's left hand were tapping away absentmindedly on the metal railing while his right hand was resting over his heart, fingers kneading the flesh through the thin shirt he wore to bed._

 

_Magnus held back the ugly memories that always would come now when he saw this distracted motion of Alec's. That night in the alley... Magnus would never forget it, or how helpless he had felt._

 

_He focused back on the present situation quickly though, they had gotten through that night, Alec had healed and by now Magnus had his magic back._

 

_"Alexander?"_

 

_For a moment nothing happened and Magnus worried over how far gone Alec might have gotten again inside his own head but then Alec was talking, eyes still set on the lights of Brooklyn around them and the far away sight of Manhattan._

 

_"You remember how we stood out here and I asked you how many Downworlders there are in New York?" Alec wanted to know and Magnus nearly cringed as his head easily snapped back to those times where the great enemy had been Valentine, whose cruelty and psychosis looked like a child throwing a tantrum now compared to Jonathan's madness. His Alexander had stood right over there, looking out over New York, so worried for the Downworlders that Magnus had wanted to hold him and never let go, not believing his luck._

 

_"Of course, I do." He answered and leaned against the firestairs, raising a hand to brush it through Alec's messy hair, he must have been dragging his hand through it again too many times, "You asked because Valentine had the Soul Sword and we were afraid he might unleash it upon New York." And bless the Institute wards that their losses had not been more horrific in the end. "And now Jonathan has it, the threat is the same. What's the difference?"_

 

_Aside from the fact that Jonathan couldn't activate the sword without Clary and Jace, would only destroy it if he really touched it now._

 

_"The difference is that now I know." Alec cut through his thoughts, his voice so small and still loaded with duty, loyalty and the need for protection._

_"Alec..." Magnus whispered but Alec shook his head, let Magnus take his right hand and interlock their fingers tight but kept the conversation on his side and Magnus let him talk, knew when to encourage Alec from not swallowing it all up for once._

 

_"Now, I know the exact number."_

 

_Even when the topic was painful and bleeding so profoundly into Alec's martyr side._

 

_"The exact number of Warlocks, of Vampires and Werewolves. Of Seelies." Alec pointed out and his eyes were redshot, he had been crying again, dark bags under them from all these too short nights, Magnus didn't need light for it. "We have a High Warlock of Brooklyn who is so full of himself that he can't see a threat when it is literally staring him in the eye." Alec gritted out between his teeth and Magnus could only grin over it because he was still so damn smug over how fucking terrified Lorenzo was ever since Alec had went to Edom and returned right in Lorenzo's living room, greetings from a Prince of Hell at his back and Magnus' magic in his pockets._

 

_Magnus would have given a bad hair day to see Lorenzo's face the moment Alec had appeared through fiery portals._

 

_"The wolves are leaderless and fighting among themselves every day." Alec went on though and Magnus focused back on the frustration in his boyfriend's voice, "Luke is refusing to talk to them again and no one knows where Maia is. The vampires will not accept anyone but Raphael to lead them but I can't get him back permanently because of his guilt and his fear of Izzy." Magnus squeezed his hand, knew in what kind of stalemate Alec and Izzy had pushed themselves, Raphael was a sore spot for both of them. Magnus knew how Izzy felt about the whole situation, and he knew even better that the big brother in Alec was quite happy about Raphael's absence. The Shadowhunters leader was practical, wanted Raphael back because they needed the vampires, and the kindhearted man that Magnus loved so much he was just as worried over Raphael as Magnus was._

 

_"And the Seelie Queen," Alec's lips curled into a disgusted grimace and Magnus leaned down so he could hide away his grin in Alec's hair, knowing what was coming, "little bitch that she is, will not agree with any of my plans on purpose just to have her ego stroked, no matter if she is on my side or not." Alec growled out in the end, rant done and over with a heavy breath being sighed out, and Magnus lunged for the opening in the conversation, straightening up again._

 

_"Alec, none of it is your fault, nor is it your responsibility to fix it." He pointed out and could count down the seconds until Alec turned his head to look at him._

_"But it is. I'm the Head of the New York Institute." Alec's lips formed the exact words Magnus' ears had already been prepared to hear. "It's my job to fight against demons, to protect others from demons. They trust me to fix it."_

 

_"No," Magnus disagreed and framed Alec's face with both hands, sweet smile on his own lips, "They trust you to lead them into a battle that will fix it. That's a major difference, Alexander. You brought us all together, to fight together, to figure this out. Together." Alec lowered his gaze away from him but Magnus didn't let him, tapping his cheekbone, "Hey, none of that. You united those people, that was you, a whole lot of determination and some stubbornness."_

 

_"And a trip to Edom."_

 

_"Yeah, don't remind me of that again." Magnus chastised him, recalling the moment when Alec had explained to him what decision he had made and how helpless had turned into a full blown panic attack upon imagining his beloved Alexander standing face to face with his father. "That was the stupidest thing you've ever done, though it admittedly brought you the respect of a hell of a lot of people."_

 

_"Including that of your father."_

 

_"I still don't believe that."_

 

_Alec sighed but Magnus could feel how some of the tension already bled out of his body so he moved his hands down to Alec's shoulders._

 

_"I can't sleep." Alec answered the question that Magnus had never asked him and Magnus twitched his lips up into half a smile for a moment, "I really tried, I did, because yes I am so tired and I want to sleep...but every time I close my eyes now I see Max and Madzie...I see Julie, Willem and Daniel. I see these kids and I can't stop imagining what could happen to them if we don't win."_

 

_"Oh, Alexander..."_

 

_"I know that they're not just kids. Max can fight, Madzie singledhandedly broke into the Institute and Willem and Daniel are old enough to understand the danger and be careful but...they're kids, Magnus." Alec sighed in the end and dragged a hand down his face, "I want this all to be over."_

_"We all want it." Magnus told him gently and then stole a quick kiss, "But it won't get over any quicker, won't get solved any quicker when you don't take the rest you need, Alexander. Come on."_

 

_His held out hand was thankfully immediately taken and he pulled Alec to his feet and then into a tight hug._

 

_"We won't let Jonathan or his men hurt the children, Alec, I promise you." Magnus whispered against Alec's neck and then pulled back just enough to kiss him, "We can work out strategies. Tomorrow. After you've slept." Alec nodded, it was a defeated one but Magnus took everything at the moment until Alec stopped looking so exhausted._

 

_He led Alec back into the bedroom and carefully pushed him down on the bed, crawling in after him, they got comfortable easily and Magnus took a deep breath when Alec was back in his arms. Head on his chest, Alec's hand splayed out over his stomach._

 

_"I can't shut up my brain, Magnus." Alec said after a few minutes of silence and Magnus' first instinct was to propose a quick remedy he could brew but as good as such a deep sleep would do Alec, the danger was still that an attack could come at any minute. And they needed Alec alert and not under the influence of magical sleeping draughts then._

 

_But there was another way to distract his beloved's mind._

 

\--

 

Maryse couldn't believe that it was over.

 

Jonathan Morgenstern was banished and trapped into Edom for good, Shadowhunters and Downworlders had won the war, together, united against the true evil. Valentine's son was gone, forever gone, Valentine was dead and all this nightmare that had started when she had been nothing but an angry girl had finally come to an end.

 

No one would get hurt anymore, she would not have to fear for her children and her friends, her family, anymore while she was powerless to do anything. Powerless to fight, powerless to help, just a mundane.

 

It had taken months until she had finally managed to come to terms with it, to find out who she was without runes, to find out what life she could make for herself now.

 

"Maryse?"

 

Looking away from where Luke was talking with some old friends of theirs from Idris, Maryse spotted the round golden eyes blinking up at her from the girl clutching a blanket in her still chubby little hands.

 

"Hello, my darling," she said quietly and crouched down to get herself closer to those sweet cheeks and big eyes, blue strands of hair were coming out of the braid that her daughter must have made only minutes ago. Little Julie rubbed her eyes and Maryse smiled only wider, "Someone is getting tired, hm? Been a lot of action today," she chuckled and picked the little warlock girl up when thin arms got stretched up towards her.

 

Luke's face softened when she straightened up again and caught his eyes for a moment, he reached over to tug the soft blue blanket over Julie's back without breaking his conversation.

 

"Did you have fun today?" Maryse wanted to know and a little head got nodded before it dropped against her shoulder, tired eyes watching the people around them. She liked to do that, Maryse had noticed that, observe and watch, just watch, and it did something to her heart when she thought over how similar Alec had been at that age.

 

Her son, her wonderful firstborn son.

 

He had come into his own, so strong and so proud and so happy now, that boy who had always worried her so much, it was only a faded shadow. This Alec tonight, pushing himself through the crowd towards where Magnus stood laughing with friends, he was almost a completely different man, and still so much her little boy.

 

One and a half years, and her son had gone from a fighter and ever tense too quiet heir to the Institute to being a respected Head of it and a family man. She was so proud of him, of what he had created, what he had given for it and how he had never given up, no matter how many people had pushed against his plans. Not even when his own siblings had pushed against him, Alec had held straight on his course.

 

"Alec? Magnus?" Julie's sleepy voice wanted to know and Maryse leaned the side of her face against a small soft smelling head.

"Tell you what, Julie, I'll let your papas have a dance or two and then I'll bring you to them," Maryse proposed and when no protest followed she went right back to watching how Alec joined Magnus, an arm pushed around his waist, Magnus leaning against him, effortlessly melting together like only true love could achieve it.

 

This happiness and this lightness made it almost possible for her to finally forget that moment where her heart had stopped and never wanted to beat again, where she had thought everything was lost for them now.

 

\--

 

_Maryse jumped when a hand tugged her back from the crowd that watched the burning top of the skyscraper, instincts still had her reach for a blade that wasn't there anymore but upon a quick look she relaxed at the sight of her son's new friend and Chief of Security._

 

_Philip Underhill gently but determinedly led her away from the mundanes whispering among themselves over the explosion that had occured just minutes ago. When they were well out of earshot, he stopped her and took the glamour off of the seraph blade he held in his right hand, "I got people setting up a perimeter and more people on call should we need to hunt anyone down."_

_"Have you heard anything from my children or Luke?" Maryse wanted to know and glanced back up at the flames on top of the building Lilith had taken over, she could only hope that neither her children nor Luke, Clary or Simon Lewis had been up there when the explosion had occured._

_"No, Ma'am. I fear not." Underhill explained and grimaced when sirens approached their location, police, paramedics and the firemen no doubt, Maryse hoped that Luke still had enough say over friends in the police force to get this somehow sorted out._

 

_"Let's take a look around. They need to be somewhere." Maryse decided and Underhill kept to her side, weapon drawn while they crept into the dark alleys. The phone in her hand remained silent, no message, no call. Alec had promised to message her when it was over._

 

_And it was over, wasn't it?_

 

_Lilith had been banished again?_

 

_A mother never wanted to see her children hurt._

 

_Even when she had more or less watched how they had been trained into warriors and soldiers, a mother just believed in the good and never wanted to think about her children getting hurt. Which meant the cry falling from Maryse's lips when she rounded the corner into another alley and saw her firstborn laid on the ground with an arrow sticking out of his chest, that cry was genuine._

 

_She was running before the sound from her chest had even stopped, throwing herself to the ground on Alec's right. She looked at her son's waxen face, at his closed eyes, at one of his own arrows embedded right where his heart was, at his chest rising with weak shuddering breaths. She looked at Magnus with his shaking hands holding one of Alec's, who was staring at her son's face with terrified eyes and she knew it was bad._

 

_"Can't you heal him?" She choked nearly on her words and Magnus slowly looked up to her, and the terror, the anguish on his face, the heartwrenching pain, Maryse wouldn't ever forget it._

_"My magic...it's gone...I gave it up to save Jace." Magnus confessed so very quietly and a tiny part in her was so grateful that it nearly hurt even more, to know that Jace was maybe back with them again._

 

_But at the cost of Alec's life?_

 

_"I can't heal him."_

 

_And then Underhill was there, blade sheathed, stele gripped steady in his right hand as he started the iratze that neither Magnus nor her would be capable of now. His calm washed over them and even where Maryse was sick with fear, Alec wasn't dead, her son was still alive and they had to make sure he could get help now._

 

_"Can we call someone?" She pulled herself together, shifted over to kneel behind Alec's head to give Underhill more room to work, giving him the space to focus on keeping Alec with them until they had someone here who could truly heal him. She knew the situation with the warlocks was difficult at best, Alec had ranted enough about Lorenzo Rey for her to get the picture._

_"Yes." Magnus ripped himself out of this fear that Maryse only knew too well, this helplessness, he wiped a hand over his face, "Can I have your phone? I'll call Catarina."_

 

_She handed it over to him and then shushed Alec when he let out a whimper, coming back out of unconsciousness with the strength of the iratze flickering into his body. Underhill remained focused, a dagger in his hand cutting Alec's clothes open to get closer to the arrow, drawing another iratze directly next to the arrow wound. Maryse knew it wouldn't fix her son but it would give strength._

 

_Magnus spoke quickly, unspilled tears choking his voice at times and even before he had finished his call to his friend, a golden portal opened not far from them and Catarina Loss hurried out, wearing a nurse's uniform, she took control immediately._

 

_"Call Stephane, Magnus, tell him to get Brother Zachariah." Catarina called out just as her magic began to flow into Alec, Maryse stroked soothing hands through Alec's hair, "It nicked his heart, he needs a Silent Brother." Catarina gave in explanation and Maryse knew how it felt to have a stopping heart right there and then. Magnus was back on the phone immediately while Catarina turned to Underhill, "You should call ahead to the Institute, have them be ready. I can portal him there once he's more stable but things need to happen quick now." Underhill nodded and rushed to get his own phone out._

 

_"Ma..."_

 

_"Shh," Maryse hushed Alec's croaking voice, "Don't speak, save your strength right now, Alec." She told her son who didn't listen at all for once._

_"It wasn't...his fault. Not his fault." He mumbled uncoherently and Maryse frowned down at him, even when Magnus crouched down at her side again, his hand reaching for Alec's left. "Magnus, you know...not his fault."_

 

_"I know it wasn't his fault, Alexander. Hush now. We'll deal with what happened after you're safe." Magnus said and Alec's eyes slipped shut again, prompting him to turn to her, "It was Jace." And Maryse's breath got stuck in her chest, oh no, "They must have been fighting. Alec had promised himself that if we couldn't free Jace, he would kill him himself. I was too late, the demon stuck him with the arrow just when I arrived. Jace is saved now, he..." and Magnus glanced up to the building in front of them with worried eyes, "He went up to help Clary and Simon."_

 

_Maryse swallowed back the agony in her chest, let it take a backseat, she didn't want to imagine what guilt would wreck Jace later, what guilt was already pouring through him as he went up to fight a Greater Demon._

 

_Another portal opened at the end of the alley and an unknown man in a dark blue coat stepped out at the side of Brother Zachariah. Everything went fast then, more magic got poured into Alec, Catarina conjured up a portal and together with Brother Zachariah and Underhill levitated Alec through it to the Institute._

 

_Once they were gone and Maryse was left with Magnus and the unknown warlock in the now deadly quiet alley, she had to close her eyes to not break apart. Her boy. Her beautiful firstborn boy._

 

_"Magnus? I'll make you a portal to the front doors of the Institute but I'll stay here, see if I can help. Lorenzo has no hold over me." This tall darkhaired man explained and Magnus nodded gratefully even if he wasn't really there, arms hugging his own chest, looking so small and insecure suddenly. Maryse gently steered him to the portal that opened and then they were standing in front of familiar doors with shadowhunters pouring out of them._

 

_"He's gonna be okay. He has to be."_

 

\--

 

Magnus gasped when Alec pulled him close and Alec raised an eyebrow at his mock-shocked face, "Is this truly a moment just for us?" Magnus cleared up his reaction and Alec breathed out deeply when he realized that yes, it was truly just the two of them, no siblings or friends or little ones demanding the attention of one of them or even both for the time being.

 

Julie was watching people from his mother's arms, fully content and happy, Madzie was pulling on Izzy's skirt, demanding attention for whatever plan or idea she had on mind again and Alec knew that his sister may have been immune to those wide round eyes and whiny voices after years of experience with Max but Raphael sure wasn't. Especially not with a girl who for any lack of people saying it so was one of Magnus' new favourites now.

 

Knowing that they could truly have a moment for themselves, Alec smiled down at Magnus and felt so downright happy when Magnus wrapped his arms around them, slowly beginning to sway them to the soft music.

 

"It's been so long, hasn't it?" Alec wondered and had to think back quite a bit until he could find a memory of them just being together, being relaxed, quiet and not just falling into bed together at night in total exhaustion. "After I came back from Edom and Raphael had left again."

"Feels like lifetimes have passed since then," Magnus mused and Alec laughed softly, pressing a kiss to the side of Magnus' head, "But now I'll be getting more time with you to make up for it." Magnus reminded him of the promise Alec had made him on the morning after the war had ended with Jonathan's death.

 

"I love you." He told Magnus and stole a kiss while the music drew them in and swept them away, "And though I'd always do it all over again, I'll be a very happy man if I will never have to go back to Edom again, let alone deal with your father." Magnus made a face and Alec laughed over it, pulling him into a tight embrace, "If I have to go again, I'm taking you with me, that I can promise you. I never want be apart from you like that ever again."

 

"Me neither," Magnus whispered against his shoulder and Alec turned his face into shimmering dark hair, "That waiting time was awful." Alec kissed the ear right below his lips and then closed his eyes to just breathe Magnus in, slow-dancing to the music and enjoying the peace around them, the peace they had fought so hard to achieve. No, there was no more fear, no more worry, no more paranoia and alert, just Magnus' arms around him, his weight in Alec's arms, Magnus' head against his shoulder and his breath against Alec's neck.

 

There was only the music they were dancing to and the laughter and voices of friends and family and allies muffled in the background.

 

There was only peace.

 

\--

 

_Going out of Edom was about as painful as going in had been and Alec lost himself in that sensation of fire flickering through his very veins for a long moment as Asmodeus and his world vanished around him, and the eyes he had to squeeze shut against the light and the heat._

 

_He didn't know what Asmodeus had meant with granting him a 'meaningful' entrance until the flames spit him out right into the center of Lorenzo Rey's living room in the middle of another one of his warlock parties. Down on one knee Alec waited until the flames were all gone before he slowly looked up and exhausted and tired or not, that grin towards a stunned Lorenzo came easily._

 

 _There was no doubt that not a single soul in this house had not recognized Asmodeus' magical_ _signature upon the first flickers and Alec slowly breathed out._

 

_He was back._

_And maybe not in the place he wanted to be most right now, but the place where he needed to be right now._

 

_"Alec!"_

 

_Second best thing he could have probably heard back on earth and Alec breathed in and out deeply when his eyes made out the storm of purple dress and endless energy coming towards him. Spreading his arms wide, he caught Madzie when she came barrelling towards him through the crowd of people who were still frozen. Madzie wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight, and Alec hugged her right back, catching Catarina's eyes when she stopped not too far from him._

 

_"You're back." Madzie whispered against his neck and Alec let his eyes slip shut again for a moment, glad to have this excuse to get his mind settled down again after portalling with so much power, "Magnus miss you so much." Madzie told him and Alec's heart gave a painful squeeze that had him hug her tighter still. "And I miss you, too."  
"I missed all of you, too, so much but I'm back now." He promised her, pulling back just enough so he could look at her, "Only got one thing to do before going to Magnus." He told her and then picked her up as he went to his feet, no matter how tired he was. _

 

_He could do anything now._

 

_He couldn't be sure if it was his imagination or if it was true, but the small little box that contained Magnus' magic, it was pulsing with warmth and power in the inner pocket of his jacket, right over Madzie's right knee._

 

_"How long was I gone?" He whispered to Catarina who greeted him back with a hand on his elbow._

_"A full week." She answered him and Alec forced himself to not flinch, it had felt like a day for him at most, a full week, by the Angel, "Everyone is quite worried. It's good to have you back."_

_"Back from where exactly?" Lorenzo's voice echoed from the walls in the silence that still lasted over the room and Alec looked over to him, many warlocks were staring at him, their faces full of emotions that Alec couldn't dare name because he didn't want to risk getting that hope yet._

 

_A few had turned their eyes onto Lorenzo, incredulity and disbelief on their faces upon his rather dumb question._

 

_"Edom, Mister Rey." Alec deadpanned in the most diplomatic tone he could muster for the moment, shifting Madzie higher on his hip, "I went to Edom to further our chances of winning this war that you are still refusing to acknowledge." Alec presented the fact without sounding as judging as he had been from day one, giving Madzie a quick kiss to her forehead he set her down again for the moment and took some steps towards Lorenzo._

 

_Back straight, shoulders as broad as can be. He didn't have to hide here._

 

_"I went to Edom, I went to Asmodeus. Not to make allies, not to hash out shadow deals but to gain knowledge, to find out things about Jonathan Morgenstern that we cannot find here. I went to confront Asmodeus to get Magnus' magic back, not that that would interest you." Alec had barely finished speaking, Lorenzo's face darkening into a heavy frown, when a tall warlock with whiteblond hair pushed past Lorenzo, his face so open and curious._

 

_"You confronted a Prince of Hell because of Magnus' magic? Alone?"_

 

_And that was awe in his voice._

 

_"Magnus gave up his magic to save my parabatai. Confronting his father to have his magic returned was the least I could do." Alec stated as fact because it was just that, it was a fact, he had never thought any different than giving everything he had to get Magnus' magic back. "And it had nothing to do with Magnus' and my relationship. I'm the Head of the New York Institute, it's my responsibility and my duty to protect mundanes and downworlders alike from demonic dangers."_

 

_More warlocks began to exchange looks._

 

_"Lorenzo, we're gonna have to have a talk. You cannot ignore the danger any longer. We..."_

 

_"You don't need to talk to Lorenzo," A woman with green strands of hair walked to the front of the crowd as well, her golden dress shimmering in the lights of the living room, and at least a dozen warlocks nodded along to her words, "The warlocks of New York will stand with the Shadowhunters in this fight. And if the High Warlock of Brooklyn decides to keep his head in the sand, then we'll just vote him down. You took a great risk to regain Magnus' powers, Alexander Lightwood, not a many shadowhunters would have done so. We will remember that. We will honor that."_

 

_"Go now," Another woman spoke up, her eyes a bright purple, matching the suit she was wearing, "Magnus will await you for sure. We'll be in contact." Alec inclined his head to them, heart swollen with gratitude, with honor himself, this was more than he could have ever expected. Lorenzo blew up just as he turned his back to them and faced Catarina and Madzie again, but Lorenzo was not only pushed into another room by his own people but also quickly drowned out with their own raised voices._

 

_"I'll stay here still, see how that drama turns out," Catarina told him when Alec had walked back to stand in front of her, "Madzie can take you to Magnus. Raphael and him should be there at this time. I'll join you once this shows to have reached a consensus." Alec nodded and Madzie skipped back to his side to take his hand, the other one already conjuring up a portal with Catarina only slightly helping along._

 

_And then he was back in the familiar walls of the apartment that was home now._

 

_Alec was home._

 

_The portal had barely disappeared behind them when Raphael wooshed into the entrance corridor, took one look at them before disappearing again within the same breath. A cut off shriek later Alec knew what his intentions had been and then the very man he wanted to see more than have air to breathe right now was standing right before him, still the wrong way round but his hands were burning with the need to feel him._

 

_"What the hell, Raph, I told you not to do that to me anymore like six decades ago. Why would you do that?" Magnus grunted, pointing an angry finger at a smirking Raphael._

_"Turn around, that's why." Alec said softly and he smiled when Magnus froze for a second or two before he whirled around, eyes comically wide, "Hello, darling."_

 

_"Alexander..."_

 

_Madzie had just enough wits in her to exchange holding Alec's hands for Raphael's before Alec's arms were suddenly full of a still magicless warlock who pulled him down into a kiss that was all desperation and so much love that Alec's eyes filled with tears._

 

_He was truly home again._

 

\--

 

When Jace found Alec again, he was talking to Lydia off to the side, both of their eyes set onto Lorenzo Rey who was flaunting around the place with a nervous energy that Jace classified somewhere between highly annoying and hilarious.

 

As he walked up to his parabatai and Alec's former fiancee a click sounded in his ears and he looked around a little frantically when the sounds of music and a crowd laughing and talking had disappeared entirely, leaving only Alec's and Lydia's quiet voices. He brought a hand up to his ear and frowned but quickly enough caught Alec's attention.

 

"It's a spell," Alec explained, nudging his chin down to his feet where Jace only then saw Madzie playing with her doll and the reason for the whole silence spell was quickly found as well when Alec and Lydia turned to face him and Jace caught sight of the blue haired toddler being held in his parabatai's arms, dead asleep with her small face against his shoulder, thin arms around Alec's neck while he held her so easily.

 

"Got annoyed by the music, I fear." Alec continued, sending a fond look down to Madzie who leaned back against his leg to scrunch her nose up at him, "And we agreed not to let Magnus hear that." Madzie's nose relaxed and she smiled before going back to her play, Jace didn't even need to tug into the bond to feel Alec's bone deep happiness at the situation.

"He would forgive it just like he will forgive one of his guests to fall asleep during one of his lavish parties." Lydia mused, reaching out to stroke a small foot stuck in glittery silver shoes.

 

The girl barely stirred, only one hand holding onto Alec's collar twitched for a second.

 

"Well, I'll go and harass our High Warlock then," Lydia made her leave and patted Alec's arm, "All in the name of loving cooperation." Alec rolled his eyes.

"Scare the ever loving...Madzie, ears," Alec caught himself and Jace glanced down to see the little warlock girl cover her ears, "Scare him shitless, I really don't care. The sooner we're rid of his pomptous ass, the better. If we have to invent some higher office for him for sheer decoration, then the Clave can him."

 

Lydia saluted and then disappeared back into the crowd, Alec nudged Madzie's back and she dropped her hands again.

 

"What was that all about?" Jace wanted to know and Alec grinned, his left hand gently stroking over the sleeping girl's back, smoothing out wrinkles in her blue cardigan.

"Politics," Alec summarized it quick enough to let Jace know that it wasn't really interesting, "What's up with you? You've been lurking around the sidelines all evening." Alec turned inquisitive eyes on him and Jace raised a hand to his neck. "And Magnus tells me you're observing. Since when are you observing the crowd?"

 

"Magnus is a tattle tale." Jace grumbled but then sighed when Alec's eyes narrowed at him, his parabatai's usual patience with his siblings' bullshit was still so very short, only rest and peace times would give Jace a longer leash again. "I could ask you in turn why you're here now playing babysitter when you're the great hero."

"Head," Madzie piped up, grabbing her doll and picking herself up to her feet, leaning against Alec's side, "Alec has head ouchie." She told Jace with a proud look and he glanced back at his parabatai, dug into the bond to feel just how bad Alec's headache was.

 

"It's okay." Alec reassured him and Jace could also only feel some faint discomfort over the bond, "I'm just still tired out. Magnus and I are guessing that it's a consequences of using so many stamina runes." Alec reasoned and nodded over to one of the lounges, Jace only too gladly joined him in sitting down, choosing an armchair while Alec sat down on a couch and helped Madzie to climb up next to him. "I'm fine, Jace. Playing babysitter just gets me out of talking even more."

 

It was good to see that the Alec that Jace had come to know was still there as well, just stronger now, stronger and more confident and certainly happier.

 

"Don't change the topic though, what is up with you?" Alec steered them back on track and Jace sighed, looking over the crowd of laughing Shadowhunters, Downworlders and a few mundanes.

"I don't know. It feels like we've been at war for ages and now we have peace and I have no idea what to do." Jace explained and leaned even further back into the chair, rolling his head to the side to watch Alec's reaction. "You have the Institute, Izzy has her armory and weapons...what does a warrior do in peace?"

 

"Teach new warriors because war could always come back." Alec pointed out silently and Jace grimaced, he couldn't see himself as an instructor, forming new shadowhunter warriors for the future, his lack of patience would only have them suffer. "And I will always need you at my side, Jace. Especially now where I won't return to live at the Institute." Alec admitted with a blushing smile while Jace grinned at him. "I can't let Magnus look after Julie alone and just swoop in then and now for a dinner and two nights a week. We need to be there for her together, and I don't want to be alone in my room anymore either. I earned this, why shouldn't I take it."

 

Moving in with Magnus for good.

 

Looking after a little warlock child.

 

His brother was building a family of his own.

 

Jace couldn't be happier for him.

 

"But for now," Alec continued without effort, shifting Julie higher in his arm and wrapping the other around Madzie when she tiredly leaned against his side, "Enjoy some time off, Jace. Go with Clary and travel, see some of the world, figure out what you want. You deserve it. You gave enough these last two years." They had all given so much, come close to death so many times, or in Jace's case actually died once.

 

Magnus had given his magic up for him, Alec had risked everything by going to Edom to get it back for him.

 

People had died, Downworlders and Shadowhunters alike. Children had been made orphans, like the lovely girl who was snuggled up to his parabatai.

 

They all deserved to make the most of this peace and their won future now.

 

"I'll think about it," Jace promised Alec and then saw Magnus and Catarina making their way through the crowd to them.

 

"It's time to go home, squirt." Catarina began and kept her strict face even when Madzie pouted, "You can see Alec again tomorrow and on any other day, but it's late, Madzie." Madzie huffed but then scrambled up on her knees to kiss Alec's cheek, more words got whispered in his ear. Alec nodded and kissed her head before Magnus snatched her up for his own goodbyes and then handed her over to Catarina.

 

Jace got a small wave as Catarina already turned to create a portal, and then they were gone and Magnus took the place at Alec's side with a deep sigh. Madzie's departure had also taken away the bubble of silence and Jace twitched at the returned noises, saw how Alec focused down on little Julie but the toddler slept on.

 

"Everything okay?" Magnus wanted to know, tracing a finger over Alec's temple, Alec nodded and intertwined his fingers with Magnus, setting their hands down on his thigh.

"Yeah, just tired out," He explained and Jace was sure he didn't just mean the girl who was literally sleeping on him, "But it seems to be dwinding down slowly."

 

It was, a good percentage of people had already left and when Jace checked his watch he was surprised over how late it really already was. Small hands surprised him from behind, sliding gently down his shoulders and he closed his eyes when Clary pressed a kiss to the side of his neck before she walked around the chair and gladly dropped down onto his lap.

 

"Simon and Maia wanna go to the movies tomorrow and asked if we wanna join. I told them I'll get back to them tomorrow morning." Clary told him and Jace nodded at her, pulling her back against his chest and relaxing into her warmth. "Are you in tomorrow or do I need to talk to Underhill for some days off?" He heard how Clary turned to Alec.

"Underhill." Alec was to quick to reply and Jace saw how he shared a soft smile with Magnus, "I'll pop in briefly tomorrow when Julie is down for a nap after lunch but other than that I'm off for the time being unless something really drastic happens. Anything below another world ending catasstrophe goes through Underhill. But," And he looked between the two of them, "Philip is under strict orders to report any and all insubordinations. His orders will be followed because they are mine as well."

 

"We got it." Jace emphasized and Alec scoffed at the smirk in his voice, "I'm just glad you're actually taking the time off. You deserve it and you need it."

"Yeah, well," Alec began and looked over to Magnus and then down to the sleeping girl in his arms, "It's not just us anymore but even we need some time. Been a lot that happened."

"And I'll say we'll get home now and start with that vacation time," Magnus announced happily, Jace had no doubt that he was glad to have Alec mostly for himself for some weeks, well, himself and the toddler they were now raising, "Raphael and Izzy promised to close down the place and take care of clean-up. And I want to put my two tired lovelies into bed."

 

Alec rolled his eyes but didn't protest as they all got to their feet to say their goodbyes for now, it wasn't like they wouldn't see each other or hear from each other just because the Institute didn't need them 24/7 these days.

 

And as he watched Alec and Magnus leave through a portal to go home, it really hit him that it was over. They had won, even if it had looked rather close in the end.

 

\--

 

_The arrow lodged itself into Jonathan's shoulder and the momentum threw him off of Jace who quickly grabbed this given at the last second chance and rolled himself out from under Jonathan's sword, quickly jumping to his feet again and going back on the defense. He caught hazel eyes for a split second and grinned a smirk that was all flashed teeth and hunger for blood, Alec grinned right back at him._

 

_"You're back." Jace noted and swung his sword against a recovering Jonathan, Alec snorted and exchanged bow for sword fast to join in, Jonathan roared in anger._

_"Did you think I'll remain in Edom? Not exactly the vacation home I was looking for." Alec snarled and parried a blow of Jonathan's who was flickering between his shadowhunter self and his demon nature, losing control bit by bit. "Twice in two months is more than enough, I finished my mission and came back."_

 

_"Successfully?"_

 

_"You'll see," was Alec's only reply before both of them had to shut up and concentrate to go against Jonathan and his demonic powers. Though now with Alec at his side, parabatai rune buzzing with strength, Jace knew the tide had turned. Jonathan's taunting had certainly stopped and his face was set into a deranged mask of fury while he was forced onto the defense under Jace's and Alec's combined attack, the fighting all around them was ignored, they knew their friends had it under control._

 

_Every fiber of focus was purely set on Jonathan._

 

_Twisting. Spinning. Blocking. Attacking. Swing, punch, stab._

 

_"About that great plan," Jace panted, sending Jonathan to his knees with another kick, wrenching his head back and setting his blade to the half-demon's throat, "you wanna start anytime soon?"_

_"Always so impatient." Alec clicked his tongue and Jace looked up to stare at him in the most pissed off deadpan he could manage in that moment. Alec rolled his eyes and then exchanged blade for bow again, drawing an arrow from his quiver that looked about as bad as it probably was._

 

_Glistening black in the sunlight._

 

_Jace fought against the urge to step back and instead tightened his hold on Jonathan who was quite lost to his demonic side, snarling hisses and garbling screams falling from his lips._

 

_"Hey," Alec drew his attention then, arrow lodged and aimed for Jonathan's chest, "This is the end for you. No coming back from this. You'll be trapped in Edom forever." Barely having finished speaking, Alec let the arrow fly and it hit Jonathan directly in his black ugly heart._

 

_Everything grew still._

 

_Before Jonathan started screaming._

 

_"Get back!" Alec screamed at Jace and Jace was only too happy to oblige, dropping his hold on Jonathan and stumbling off, having just reached Alec when Jonathan's screams stopped and a giant shockwave took them off their feet._

 

_Jace groaned a moment later before twisting his head around to stare at the spot where Jonathan had now perished, nothing remaining but a charred black spot on the grassy ground. He struggled to sit up and then blew out a long breath when Alec knelt down by his side and patted his shoulder._

 

_"It's done?"_

 

_"It's done." Alec agreed and Jace saw him smiling, looking exhausted beyond belief but so happy suddenly, "Jonathan is dead. And he'll never be a problem again. We can go home."_

 

\--

 

Magnus took an overly dramatic breath when the portal closed behind them and he let his jacket disappear into the closet in the corridor with a snap of his fingers. Alec turned around to face him, showing a Julie who was slow-blinking herself awake, yawning big enough to show all her teeth.

 

"Well, look who is awake just when the party is over," Magnus cooed and stepped closer, sliding one arm around Alec's waist and letting his free hand stroke through blue hair, Julie smiled bright and beautiful, leaning into his touch. "I believe it's still bedtime, little bluebell."

"Sleepy," Julie agreed, just like Magnus knew her, no temper tantrums, just a polite little angel who had been put through way too much suffering in this war, who had lost too much, "Bring bed?"

 

"Yeah, we'll bring you to bed."

 

Alec led the way to the small room that Magnus had magically created next to the master bedroom out of one of his former guest rooms. It was surreal still, even when it felt just so natural, to have Alec with him now, to have Julie there as well. The circumstances that had brought her into their lives were so terrible but Magnus still didn't want to miss a moment of it anymore, wouldn't want to miss her anymore.

 

A few weeks only but she had undeniably stolen herself a place in both their hearts.

 

Alec changed her quickly into her pajamas and Magnus felt his heart throb so giddily when tired giggles filled the room while he fluffed up pillows and waited for Alec to join him by the little bed. Books and plushed animals lined the shelves on the wall, stars on the ceiling that shone in the night with magic light.

 

They drew the covers over her together and Julie smiled as she always did when she fell asleep once more. Magnus remained standing by her bedside for a moment longer, it had only been a few weeks and he wasn't ready to use the word 'daughter' just yet but there really wasn't any other way to see it.

"She'll sleep through the night tonight," Alec said in a whisper when he wrapped arms around Magnus from behind, leaning his chin upon Magnus' shoulder, "Madzie and the other children tired her out quite well."

 

"They tired you out quite well, too." Magnus chuckled when Alec's sentence ended in a yawn that had his jaw cracking, "Come on, my love, we better take the quiet we can get." Alec let himself be happily led over into the bedroom. Their bedroom now. They jumped into the shower together but were both too exhausted for anything else than actual showering and afterwards Alec flopped down on the bed so ungracefully that Magnus had to snort over it.

 

"Shadowhunter, hm?" He reminded them of words that Alec had spoken ages ago, or at least it felt like that, on the bed Alec laughed and though he kept his eyes closed, he opened his arms. Magnus chuckled and switched off the light before crawling into the bed and into his boyfriend's arms.

"A tired shadowhunter," Alec mumbled against his lips and then speaking was forgotten anyway and Magnus gladly let himself be rolled onto his back, tired maybe, but not yet ready for sleep.

 

\--

 

In the morning, Alec was woken by small limbs crawling all over him before a light body set itself upon his chest and poked at his nose. He blinked open his eyes and smiled at honey-brown eyes grinning down at him, awake and alert, all ready to conquer the world with sweetness. As he snatched Julie up with quick hands and then drew her giggling self under the covers to cuddle close, he couldn't believe that this was normal now, that this was to be everyday.

 

Pure happiness.

 


End file.
